Pokemon Generations: Hoenn Adventures
by Vanhelm
Summary: Hello to those looking for Kanto and Johto versions. Those do not exist because i chose to start my story in Hoenn. Anyway join Ethan King in his travels as he fight off villains, rivals and unwanted affections. Alongside his friends and pokemon see Hoenn like you've never seen it before. OC's welcome.
1. Chapter 1

"Why do I have to travel all the way to Littleroot town as well Mom?" A young boy asked as he stretched as much as he could in the cramped car. "I already have my trainer license, so me and Trapinch could have started our journey back in Fortree City."

The boys mother sighed as she looked away from the road for a second at her only child. "Ethan at least think about seeing your father before you take off. We moved to Littleroot so that we could be closer to his work place."

The brown haired kid frowned for a moment before replying, "Of course I'm gonna go see dad, but the thought of starting my journey all around Hoenn has me super excited."

"Well hold on just a little longer, we'll be at our new house soon. We can see your father and then we can see you off tomorrow morning." His mother said as she pushed some of her own brown hair out of her eyes.

"Alright we're here!" His mother said as they stopped in front of a building with a young man with deep back hair standing at the door.

"Clarise and Ethan, you both made it just in time, the movers just left" The young man said while opening his arms to receive Ethan as he dashed out of the car, throwing a pokeball into the air before flying into his fathers arms.

"Hey dad, we missed you!" Ethan said only to hear a 'GAH!' in response, as he looked up and saw his Trapinch biting onto his fathers face,

"I can tell," His father muttered while trying to pull off the small desert pokemon, "He has a much firmer hold than usual." While both Ethan and his mother laughed his father finally succeeded in removing Trapinch from his face, before petting the bottom of the pokemons chin.

Ethan and his mother were then brought on a tour of the new house and introduced to the neighbors and several of his fathers coworkers. Eventually the hustle of the early afternoon in the picturesque small town winded down and the family was able to have calm dinner with Ethan telling his father about the battles he had been in while he was away.

"Sounds like you've had a lot of fun." His dad said as he washed the plates from the dinner.

"Yeah, although they weren't official matches Winona helped me train Trapinch a lot." Ethan said as he thrust his fist into the air. Trapinch tried to copy the movement and fell over, wiggling helplessly on its back for several seconds before Clarise picked him up and handed him to Ethan with a small laugh.

"Alright I know you are both excited. Your father and I are excited for you too, our baby boy is a pokemon trainer." His mom said with emotion, " However you need to sleep if you want to get an early start tomorrow."

Ethan redend at being called a 'baby boy' but, he still couldn't argue. After all he had only turned 10 a short while ago. "Alright, goodnight mom and dad." Ethan said as he walked towards his new room as Trapinch growled a goodnight as well.

"Alright everything on the checklist is accounted for." Ethan said as he shouldered large blue backpack with a black pokeball design on it. He was wearing a matching shirt and black jeans as his chosen 'trainers clothes', along with a pair of black fingerless gloves and a bandana that matched his shirt and pack tied around his left arm.

"Traaaaa!" His Trapinch said as it jumped from his bed and landed on his right shoulder.

"This is it Trapinch, the first steps of our journey. I will become the World Champion one day, and you'll become the worlds strongest pokemon!" Ethan said as he exited his room eliciting a cheer from his pokemon.

"Going without eating breakfast?" His father asked as he set down the newspaper he was reading.

"Dad you just killed the mood you know that?" Ethan groaned as he pulled out the seat near his father and tucked into the eggs and toast that had been prepared. Trapinch joining almost immediately at his own food filled bowl.

"Slow down Ethan or you're gonna choke." His other warned him as he finished scarfing his food and downed the glass of moo moo milk.

"Sorry mom way to excited I can't wait to begin traveling." Ethan said as he stood up.

"Do you have everything?" His father asked as he sipped some coffee.

"Yeah checked everything 3 times." Ethan responded as Trapinch finished his food and hopped into his arms.

"Oh sweetie I'm gonna miss you, be sure to call often." His mom said as she smothered them both in a hug. His dad settled for a less embarrassing handshake and wishing him good luck.

"Ugh... 3 hours on this trail and not a single wild pokemon." Ethan complained to his Trapinch that was walking alongside him.

"Hello down there, can you please help?" Ethan heard the voice come from above and was startled to see a man with wavy brown hair in a lab suit hanging from a tree. His lab coat was snagged on several branches keeping him suspended in the air.

"How in the world did you get into a situation like that?" Ethan asked as he tossed Trapinch onto a branch and he started biting into it. Breaking one branch and using the mans weight to lower him further down.

"Hahaha. Funny story I was playing with some wild Poochyena while doing field work and accidentally stepped on ones tail. The whole pack ended up chasing me. I climbed up this tree t get away, but then I slipped getting down and ended up like this." The man laughed as he told the story. "Oh right I'm Professor Birch by the way."

Ethan raised an eyebrow at the man introducing himself as a professor. "Ethan King and this is my Trapinch." He said as Trapinch chewed through one last branch and Birch came down.. hard.

"Ouch, not the most graceful landing." P. Birch muttered as he picked up the pokeball that he fallen out of his pocket when he fell. "Now how to thank my saviour, wait!" He held out the pokeball in his hand towards

Ethan."In this pokeball is a rare fire type known as Torchic, I've managed to find trainers for its two friends but, no one wanted to deal with this rowdy little fellow. Would you be willing to take him?"

"Huh?" Ethan asked taken aback by the sudden question. "You want to give me a rare pokemon?"

"Well yes, but like I said Torchic is very rowdy and starts a lot of fights." Birch said as he looked at the ball.

"Liking to fight isn't a problem! I'm aiming to be the World Champion, I'll be having lots of battles!" Ethan said in an excited voice.

Responding to his words Torchics pokeball wiggled towards Ethan.

"Oh finally someone willing to take him." Birch said as he handed the pokeball over to Ethan. "Take good care of him I need to get back to my lab." He waved as he took off running towards Littleroot town in the distance.

"That guy was kinda out there huh Trapinch?" Ethan said as him and his pokemon watched the professor dash away, only to be chased by a horde of poochyena after he had moved a short distance. "Anyway lets meet our new friend, come on out Torchic!" Ethan said as he released the fire type from its pokeball.

The fire type stared at Ethan and Trapinch for a moment, unsure of what to do. Ethan crouched down and began to talk to the tiny chick pokemon.

"Hey Torchic, my name is Ethan and this is Trapinch. We've just started our journey but we've got big dreams. Trapinch wants to be one of the worlds strongest pokemon and I want to be the pokemon World Champion. In order to fulfill my dream and his we need strong pokemon like you. So will you join and battle with us?" He asked the fire type with a serious expression on his face.

Without thinking even for a second the small pokemon nodded and shouted, "Tor!" into the air while spitting out embers.

"Alright welcome to the team Torchic." Ethan said with a smile completely covering his face.

"So that's Gabriel's son huh. Seems like a really good kid. I hope he does well." Birch uttered to himself before a terrified look crossed his face as he heard a howl. "No not again!" He shouted as his speed doubled as he made his way towards littleroot with a pack of Poochyena on his tail.

A/N: And that folks is chapter one. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing about P. Birch's miserable luck with Poochyena. In this chapter we get introduced to the main character and his two main pokemon, Trapinch and Torchic. Expect big things out of these pokemon as they are both going to become solid anchors for Ethan's team.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes we finally made it!" Ethan cried as he sunk to his knees when he saw the Oldale town sign. "If i never see another poochyena or zigzagoon it will be to soon." Ethan cringed remembering how they had came out of the woodworks shortly after his encounter with the unlucky professor.

His two pokemon that were traveling beside him nodded in agreement. The seemingly endless hordes of the dark and normal type pokemon had kept both them and their trainer delayed to the point that they weren't able to reach Oldale town by nightfall, forcing them to camp out on route 101. Ethan was glad that the 'Repel Incense' he had brought along was able to keep the wild pokemon away while he slept.

"Whahaha, new trainer are ya boya?" an old man who was passing by with a fishing rod in hand asked while laughing. The old man was decked out in angler gear and carrying a bucket filled with 'Net Balls'.

"Oh, yeah I'm Ethan. I just started my journey, these are my partners Trapinch and Torchic." Ethan introduced himself to the old man and gestured towards the ground and fire types.

"Unn. The names Raul, expert fisher and ladies man. Bwahahaha!" Raul laughed at his own joke before calming down, "Me old lady woulda strung me up had she heard that, anyway you have some impressive pokemon for someone just starting their journey."

Ethan smiled before responding, "I hatched Trapinch from an egg I was given by a nursery and Torchic was given to me by professor Birch after I helped him with a problem."

"I see, I see. So ye haven't caught a pokemon by yourself yet boya, well I can help ya with that. There's gonna be a fishing tournament up on route 103 tomorrow morning." Raul paused before continuing, "Ye could rent yourself a rod and rest at the pokemon center today if ye want to try your luck tomorrow."

"Woah thanks for the heads up Raul, I'll definitely give it a shot." He replied to the old man who then waved and walked of towards the previously mentioned route.

Ethan turned smiling to look at his two pokemon, both of which didn't seem excited about hanging around water. Ethan shook his head before motioning for them to follow as he headed towards the building marked as the pokemon center.

000

After entering the building Ethan was welcomed by a nurse joy who looked suspiciously like a clone of the nurse he new back in Fortree. When requested Ethan returned his pokemon to their pokeballs and handed them over to the nurse. He was told to come by and pick them up in about an hours time. Deciding to use that time to do some shopping, Ethan headed out and made his way to the pokemart after asking for directions from a lady feeding the tailows bread crumbs. After restocking on potions as well as buying a few antidotes and paralyze heals, he grabbed some pokemon food and dried trail food for trainers. He payed for it all then headed back to the pokemon center where reclaimed and let out his pokemon.

"Now to give mom and dad a call, before mom goes nuts." Ethan muttered as he made his way to the phone booth. After a few rings his mother answered the phone.

"Hello Clarise King speaking." Came the voice over the line.

'Hey mom it's me, made it to Oldale a little earlier today." Ethan said cheerfully into the phone.

"Oh, Sweetie how has your journey been so far? Are you ready to come home?" Clarise asked.

"Mom my journey just started no way am I coming home after just one day and everything is going great even got a Torchic." Ethan said with a sigh as the pokemon in question stopped staring at a nearby poster to look at him for a moment before returning its gaze.

"Oh, I know sweetie, but I already miss you." She said in a pouty voice not fitting for someone of her age.

"Mom i'll call every time I reach a pokemon center, so you'll hear from me often. Anyway I have some things I want to prepare for a fishing contest tomorrow so i'm gonna go now. Bye I love you." Ethan said his farewell before hanging up after hearing his mothers response.

"Now then, time to find a rod." Ethan muttered as he went to the nurse and asked about renting fishing equipment.

000

"You guys ready to call it quits?" Ethan asked his two panting pokemon, that like him were drenched in sweat. The sun was already beginning to set and they had spent most of the day since the afternoon training for battles. Ethan of course had rented a rod, but it was currently tucked away in his room in the pokemon center.

Both pokemon nodded and began to follow Ethan back up from the edge of route 101 to the pokemon center. Where he immediately proceeded to the room he was assigned. In the small adjacent bathroom he soaked a rag and towel'd off both his pokemon, which then made a beeline to the edge of the bed and layed down. Ethan joined them after a quick shower.

000

Ethan stretched and yawned as he woke up the next morning, "Yeah beds are better, maybe I can buy different kind of sleeping bag."

"Tor!/Tra!" His pokemon called as they both stood up and stretched.

"Morning guys, lets go get breakfast then head to route 103 for the fishing contest." He said as he pulled on his shirt and headed out toward the cafeteria. Fore breakfast he had omelettes, while Trapinch and Torchic enjoyed pokemon food with crushed berries on top.

Once everyone was finished eating he made detour to the room to grab the fishing rod and headed out, enjoying the early morning breeze.

"Oy, boya heading out to fish?" Raul called as he saw the boy approaching.

"Morning Raul, yeah I figured i'd try and catch a water type before I head to Petalburg. If it doesn't work out here, I can just catch one there." Ethan said as he caught up to the old man who was slightly further down the route.

"Un." the old man replied ending the conversation as the came upon the river that was crowded by many fishermen. "Geh, more crowded than I thought."

"Wow this is a lot of people for such a small competition, why are they here?" Ethan asked surprised at the number of participants.

"Proly tryna evolve their slowpoke or poliwhirl, the prize is a 'King's Rock' afterall." Raul said scratching his chin, "Feel kinda sorry for the buggers though, ain't none of 'em gonna be able to out angle ol' Raul in these waters."

"Well win or lose good luck." Ethan said to the confident old man as they split up trying to find less crowded spots to fish at.

Ethan located a small inlet where he sat down and cast, with Torchic and Trapinch resting beside him. a couple of hours passed with nothing but magikarp and goldeen biting, neither of which Ethan felt suited his team. Finally as he was about to give up and move to a different spot, an especially strong tug on the line caught his attention. He pulled the rod hard and with a splash a large red lobster burst out of the water and landed on the bank.

"Woah, a Corphish! Now we're talking." Ethan said as he pulled out a pokeball. "Trapinch Mud Shot and Torchic use Ember!"

The small ground type pokemon opened its large maw and sot out a glob of mud as the small fire chicken beside it reared back then forward, spouting large embers from its mouth. The corphish jumped to the left before charging straight at Torchic with one of its claws glowing blue.

"Crabhammer, watch out! Torchic counter with Crush Claw!" Ethan called out as he recognized the move.

Torchic dashed forward and jumped as one of its legs glowed white with white static coming off of it. The two pokemon moves clashed and halted for a moment before Torchic was thrown by the force and crashed into a tree. The water type pokemon tried to press its advantage by firing a bubblebeam at the downed Torchic, but Ethan an Trapinch wouldn't let that happen.

"Use Bide now!" Ethan shouted.

Trapinch responded to the order by jumping straight into the bubbles and absorbing the damage.

"Nw distract it with Peck!"

Using the time Trapinch bought it to recover Torchic was already charging at the lobster pokemon again. At the command its beak glew white and elongated. Kicking off the ground to add extra force just as they collided Torchic knocked the corphish off balance, using that chance Ethan gave the final order.

"Trapinch fire!"

The pokemon responded my once again opening its maw, this time revealing a harsh red light in its mouth that fire straight into the off balance corphish. The corphish fell over, completely knocked out by the final attack.

"Pokeball go!" Ethan cried as he toss the pokeball at the unconscious lobster. The pokeball began rocking back and forth with the button blinking red before finally stopping with a 'ding' and a flash of white as the capture was successful. "Alright I caught a Corphish!" Ethan said in an excited tone as he held up the pokeball. "Lets go register this guy for the competition, luckily the judging takes place at the pokemon center so we can get all you guys checked over before they announce the results tomorrow."

As they made their way back towards Oldale they came across a female angler battling a wild feebas.

Ethan watched as the girls Mareep dodged around the feebas' water attack and struck back with its own electric attacks, quickly knocking the fish pokemon out before the girls threw a pokeball that was almost completely red at it, capturing it smoothly.

"Alright I caught a Feebas!" the girl cheered as she picked up the pokeball then dove into the wool of her Mareep. "You were awesome Mareep." She and her pokemon both crooned as she rubbed her face into the soft looking wool.

Ethan decided to avoid the rest of the scene and made a small detour to prevent both him and his pokemon from being seen by the girl. He didn't wan't to be stalled by a girl who seemed like she would demand to, or forcefully hug his pokemon.

000

He had his pokemon looked over once he made it back to the pokemon center, and registered his new Corphish as his entry for the fishing contest. Said pokemon were currently outside of their balls and getting along fine playing tag, Which Torchic was winning and Trapinch losing. Ethan spent the rest of the day getting acquainted with his new pokemon and learning its moves. As well as doing stamina training with all his pokemon by running laps on the rack near the pokemon center. There were only a couple other trainers in the small town who were training on the track with him, or battling each other. At then end of the day he toweled off his pokemon and took a quick shower before they all collapsed on the bed in the small room.

00000

And thats the end of chapter two folks, and those of you who have bothered to look at the cover will have seen Ethan's future team. I hope to keep pushing these chapters out once or even twice a day, each time lengthening it bit by bit as I get back into writing. Anyway what did you guys think of the battle with Corphish? I feel like I did pretty well but self praise is useless. Anywho please leave reviews on the what you thought of the battle.

Next on the agenda, OC's. I am accepting them 3 for travelling companions and 3 for rivals. Feel free to send me your OC's in a pm.(now that i can use it)

OC Form

Trainers Name:

Trainers Hair and Eyes:

Trainers Clothes and Physical features:

Personality: 5 sentences will be enough~

Battle Style:

Pokemon:

Dreams/Goal:


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright, rod returned, breakfast eaten and now all that's left is to wait for the winners announcement." Ethan said as he was lounging in the lobby of the center.

A majority of all the people who were at the river yesterday were waiting around as well. Raul had walked in a moment ago, along with a woman who looked twenty years younger than him. He also spotted the girl with the mareep and feebas, whose brown hair was all messy and who had a drowsy look on her face.

"Attention, attention everyone. I will now announce the top 3 placers in this little fishing competition." A man in casual suit and very fancy mustache spoke aloud to everyone in the center. "Now then know that these are unbiased decisions based on reports of the pokemon given to us by our very own nurse Joy. So I want no belly achers."

"The information provided included mostly a detailed report on your pokemon health." Nurse Joy supplement from her counter.

"Anyway," Fancy mustache man continued, "when I call your name please come up and receive your prize. First in third place, Alexa Robins for her splendid feebas!"

The drowsy look didn't leave her face but she straightened her camisole and marched up to receive a plaque and a polkadot bow. Ethan turned away blushing slightly since her jean shorts showed a lot of her legs. Who would let their ten year old daughter out of the house in that, he practically screamed in his mind.

"Second, in the same place," He laughed at little at his own bad joke, "Ethan King with his Corphish."

Ethan got up and made his way to the man trying not to be bothered by the stares, and trying not to feel conscious of Alexa. Once he made it through the crowd to the man he was given his own plaque and a soothe bell.

"Finally in first place, for capturing a marvelous gyarados, is Raul Sanchez!" The mustached man said cheerfully as he handed small trophy and the kings rock to Raul. "How about a few words from our winner?" He asked as Raul accepted them.

"A few words heh? Tell you what me old heart almost gave out when that magikarp I reeled in evolved on the line." Raul said with a serious face. A few chuckles could be heard in response, "Yeah glad it can be laughed about now." Raul said as he smiled wryly.

000

After the pokemon center had cleared up Raul approached Ethan holding out the kings rock. "Wanna make a trade boya? This rock here does me no good and that soothe bell would help me keep my gyarados calm."

"Um... Sure." Ethan said as he received kings rock and traded over the soothe bell. After getting the soothe bell Raul said goodbye and presumably headed home with his wife.

Ethan moved back to the guest room he had rented and grabbed his bag before checking out of the pokemon center at the front desk. Making his way outside he headed west towards route 102. After reaching the small sign that indicated he was heading the right way he released his pokemon.

"Tra!/Tor!/Cor!" Came the call as all three pokemon materialized in front of him. Just as they were about to step out of the towns boundaries a female voice shouted out from behind.

Just as Ethan turned around he saw the figure of Alexa, in the middle of a diving jump pass him and virtually tackle his Torchic.

"Torchic get!" She said as she rubbed her face against the tiny fire types.

Torchic squirmed violently trying to get away, but the girl seemed to take t a different way an hugged the small chicken even tighter. Both Corphish and Trapinch had sweatdropped at see the predicament of their friend.

"Um, can you please stop you're making my pokemon uncomfortable." Ethan stated to the girl who looked up like she had just seen him.

"Your pokemon? No way I'm gonna catch him." She said sticking out her tongue.

"No listen you can't because that Torchic is already mine, it has been for a couple of days." Ethan said with a sigh as he pulled out Torchic's pokeball and returned it.

"No!" the girl cried as Torchic vanished from her grasp, "Why would you take that cute pokemon away from me, who are you anyway you jerk." Alexa said pouting and showing a completely unjustified amount of anger towards Ethan.

"Torchic wasn't yours to begin with, so I couldn't take it away from you, you bratty girl. And my name is Ethan how could you forget I one second place in the fishing contest, I was standing right beside you this morning!" Ethan barely held himself back from yelling.

"You were? Hey wait i'm not a brat!" She protested as she finally stood up.

"Yes you are and insensitive to boot, you didn't even care that you were making my Torchic uncomfortable when you were rubbing your face against it!"

"What, it was rubbing right back!" She protested once more.

"No he was squirming and trying to get away!"

A downcast look covered the girls face, "R-really?"

Ethan calmed down after seeing her downtrodden look and replied, "Yeah, you should ask for permission before you mess with other peoples pokemon."

"I'm sorry." Alexa said bowing her head.

"As long as you understand, seeya later." Ethan said before taking off towards Petalburg again. He took twenty steps before stopping and turning around, "Why are you following me?"

"I'm not! I'm just headed this way too." Alexa said back in response.

"If I let my Torchic out you're not gonna tackle it are?"

"I-i'm not."

"You stuttered."

"I didn't!" Alexa protested a bit too loudly.

"Torchic come on out." Ethan said as he released the fire type again.

Once he was released Torchic took a cautionary look around and spotting Alexa, he immediately dived behind Corphish. Corphish Sweatdropped while Trapinch patted Torchic on the back reassuringly.

Ethan frowned a bit hoping that his pokemon hadn't been traumatized as Alexa tried to apologize to Torchic with tears in her eyes.

000

"Okay so that makes 3 zigzagoon, 5 poochyena and 2 wingull this week." Ethan muttered as he sat down with his pokemon near a pond and ate a protein bar.

"You seem to run into a lot of wild pokemon." Alexa said as she sat beside him. Her feebas was swimming happily in the water with Ethan's Corphish, as her mareep and swablu rested near her.

"This amount isn't the average?" Ethan asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I only got attacked by wild pokemon 2-3 times a week before I started travelling with you." Alexa said as she bit into an apple from her backpack.

"Speaking of which why haven't you helped with battling them?" Ethan inquired.

"Oh ah um... You said you wanted to be the world champion right? So I just left the to you so you could train your pokemon... Hahaha." She explained after stuttering a bit.

"So you were avoiding it and pushing it of to me so that you could relax huh." Ethan muttered as he shook his head and turned to face his Trapinch and Torchic, the latter of which refused to come within five feet of Alexa.

Both pokemon were trying to learn new moves for the upcoming gym battle in Petalburg. Torchic was striking a boulder repeatedly trying to learn the fighting type move brick break, while Trapinch was in a meditative like state trying to master secret power.

"Your pokemon work really hard, is it okay for Corphish not to be training?" Alexa asked after glancing at the pokemon.

"Hm? Corphish is training look." Ethan said as he pointed at the lobster pokemon who had just dove underwater. A few seconds passed before Corphish launched out of the pond with water swirling around its body.

"Is that aqua jet?" Alexa asked seeing the move in person for the first time.

"Yep. He's at his slowest on land so I thought this move would help with his maneuverability. He can't do it with being submerged yet, but he's learning fast." Ethan said as a loud shattering sound echoed behind them.

Taking a look at the boulder Torchic had been training on it was in pieces as the small fire type stood among the rubble looking proud. Not to be outdone Trapinch followed soon after as a green aura encompassed him and he charged into another rock, blowing it to pieces.

Ethan smiled before calling out, "Alright guys great job, now take a break and grab a snack." He indicated the food bowls near him that had pokemon food in them.

The three pokemon quickly gathered together to eat and seemed to be congratulating each other on their progress.

"You really know a lot about pokemon, to be able to teach them all new moves like this." Alexa said as she felt the rate of growth between their pokemon were far too different even if she didn't take training as seriously as he did.

"Well I grew up in Fortree, I learned a lot by watching Winona's battles and talking with all her challengers. I even trained with Winona for a short while before the move to Littleroot." Ethan said fondly remembering the gym leader who would always take time out of her day to coach the aspiring young trainers in the city.

"How envious, I've only lived in Oldale. So first chance I got to journey, i decided I would travel the world and make friends with all the cute pokemon I could." Alexa said while looking at the sky.

"Heh, it's rare someone travels just to travel. Most kids our age want to be a pokemon master or top coordinator." Ethan said as he stood up and dusted off his jeans.

"You mean like you Mr. World champion." Alexa jokes as she stood up too.

"You can joke now, but i'll be the one laughing when I finally reach that stage." Ethan packed up the empty food bowls and place them in their compartment in his bag before shouldering it and heading out on his way.

00000

And chapter 3 is done~ Meet Alexa, whose design is based off White~ She loves cute and fluffy pokemon and wants to travel the world and see the sights. No battles or such this chapter, but for the next one be prepared for the Petalburg gym challenge.

I've received a couple of OC's that I like and intend to use. and realized that I didn't put Age in the little form so there's that. I would like all those who wish to submit an OC to know that I'd like all the companions and rivals to be within 1-2 years of the MC Ethan who is 10. Second, please no outrageous names or relatives of canon characters.

-This has been a Vanhelm rant. ~Peace out~


	4. Chapter 4

"Ah that was great." Ethan said as he pushed away his third empty plate of spaghetti. "You almost forget how great real food is when you survive on dried food and protein bars for a couple of weeks."

"Two weeks to get to Petalburg from Oldale, and after we leave here three weeks to get to Rustboro." Alexa said as she looked at a guide book.

"We might have gotten here faster if it wasn't for that one guy going on and on about his zigzagoon." Ethan said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, I know more about zigzagoon now than I ever wanted to."

They both laughed as their pokemon laid out on the floor resting. Ethan had decided to let his pokemon get a few days of rest after the two weeks on the road to help them recover from any fatigue. Both Trapinch and Torchic had mastered their new moves, but Corphish was struggling a bit. only able to use aqua jet properly every other time.

"We've been here a couple of days so when will you challenge the gym?" Alexa asked as she closed the guidebook.

"Probably tomorrow, hows that sounds guys?" Ethan asked his pokemon and only got sleepy grunts in return.

"Wha-wa-wa!" a girl with jet black hair was walking by, her arms filled to the brim with pokemon items, many of which were threatening to tip over at any second. Which they did when the girl tripped over her own shoelace and came crashing down, potions, berries and the like scattering across the floor.

"Uh do you want some help?" Ethan asked a he extended his hand towards the girl who was wearing a red shoulder cut long sleeved shirt and black skinny laces on one of her red flats were undone and she had a black choker on her neck.

"Eh ah um.. Yes please." She said as she took his hand and let him help her up. Ethan's pokemon hand already started gathering up the things she had dropped. "Ah my n-name is Penelope, thank you for the help. I forgot my bag when I went shopping." She admitted her honest mistake.

"No problem wow this is a lot of stuff." Ethan uttered as he was carrying half of it, leaving Alexa alone muttering something about 10 year lady killers. Ethan, who had no idea why she was suddenly murderers, carried the load of supplies to the girls rented room.

"Yeah about a months worth of travel supplies for me and my pokemon." She answered as she deposited the items she was carrying onto the bed. There were two separate bags in her room one a duffel and another a messenger bag.

"Woah you must have a lot of them, are you taking the league challenge?" Ethan asked as he set the supplies down on the bed too.

"Ah, no I'm a breeder. Well not officially right now, you need to be 18 to get the breeders license." Penelope said as she began sorting the items, "So for now I'm just travelling to learn as much as i can about pokemon as possible."

000

"Sure took your time talking." Alexa said as Ethan finally made it back to the cafeteria.

Not picking up on subtle hints the clueless Ethan said, "Yeah she wants to be a pokemon breeder. She's kinda like that zigzagoon guy, but much more helpful. I asked her for tips about the pokemon we have, did you know a mareeps coat gets shinier and softer if it eats bluk berries often?"

"It does?" Alexa asked excited, completely forgetting why she was upset.

Ethan explained everything he had been told about mareep, swablu an feebas before the went to bed, with Alexa ending the conversation by vowing to buy a portable pokeblock maker.

000

"Alright guys you ready for our first gym battle?" Ethan asked his three pokemon who all nodded before being returned to their pokeballs.

Ethan had done more than just laze around a few days while his pokemon recovered, he had asked the trainers who had come into the center after their battles with Norman about his pokemon and fighting style. He entered the gym to see Norman sitting on his knees facing the entryway.

"So another challenger has arrived, State your name young man." Norman said as he stood up and a referee climbed on to a platform near the side of the arena.

"My name is Ethan King." He said as he entered the trainer box on his side of the arena.

Norman nodded at the boys clear voice before asking, "How many badges do you have?"

"I will be winning my first one today." Ethan replied with a smile.

"Confidence is good, but try not to be over confident." Norma said as he picked three pokeballs of a rack.

"Ahem, this will be a 3 on 3 match between the gym leader Norman and challenger Ethan. Only the challenger my substitute pokemon, battle begin!" The referee cried out.

"Lets go Whismur!" Norman shouted as he released the sall normal type on to the field.

"Lets win this, Corphish!" Ethan cried in an equally loud voice as the water type appeared on his side of the field. "Lets kick things off with bubblebeam!"

Corphish responded to the command by holding out and opening is right claw, a jet stream of bubbles flew out of it all towards whismur.

"Block it with uproar."

Whismur opened its mouth and shouted, rings of condensed sound clashed with and blew apart Corphish's bubblebeam.

If ranged won't work we'll take the direct approach, crab hammer!" Ethan shouted.

Corphish charged at whismur with its right claw drawn back and glowing blue, however before it could make contact whismur used uproar again and blew him away.

"Good job whismur, just keep protecting yourself with uproar." Norman called to his pokemon.

"If its gonna be like that then use aqua jet!"

Corphish surrounded itself in water and took off at an incredible speed flying towards whismur, who responded with another uproar attack. However this time didn't go as it expected, whismur's attack was only able to blow the water off of Corphish who was flying towards it at high speeds. Once his protective cover of water was blown off Corphish reared back his claw in anticipation of the next order.

"Crab hammer!"

Claw glowing blue, Corphish punched the whismur that didn't have enough time to react and sent it flying into the wall, where it slid down unconscious.

"Not bad, I've underestimated you a bit. Return whismur and go Meowth." Norman called out as the mall pink pokemon vanished in a flash red an the bipedal cat pokemon appeared it its place on the field. "Meowth Fury swipes."

The scratch cat pokemon bolted towards Corphish, withs its claws glowing and extended.

"Counter with harden, then vice grip!" Ethan yelled surprised at the pokemons speed. He hope to lessen the damage it could cause and then have Corphish catch it in its claw to prevent it from moving around.

Unfortunately Meowth never came with striking distance of corphish's claws for more than a split second. Piling on minor damage with its speed until the lobster pokemon fainted.

"Return Corphish, you did great. Now lets go Torchic." Ethan called out as he switched his fainted pokemon out.

"A Torchic? How rare. Meowth use shadow claw."

The cat pokemons claws turned purple and became surrounded by and eerie energy as it charged full speed at Torchic, not to be outdone the small fire type raced forward as well. Just before the collision Ethan called out an attack.

"Brick Break! Then use ember! "

Torchic jumped forwards performing a flip, causing its orange glowing foot to slam meowths head into the ground and it used the momentum to flip again and turn around mid air. Just as meowth stood up and tried to block with its eerie purple claws it was struck by the ember, canceling its attack and doing a lot of damage.

"Meowth knock it away with iron tail!"

"Crush claw, then brick break!"

Meowths tail glowed silver, before being swung at Torchic. The tiny bird countered the force of the move and swung its other glowing foot around catching meowth in the back of the head and sending it flying forward.

"Ember!" Ethan shouted, pumping his fist into the air.

"Dodge it then use slash!" Norman called out as his meowth righted itself and avoided the searing embers that had been shot at it. It dashed right back at Torchic who charged forward again.

"Peck!"

The fire types beak elongated as it charged, however its attack didn't make contact as meowth blew Torchic away after finally catching him with her claw.

"Torchic!"

"Now pay day!" Norman shouted as meowths amulet began to glow.

The scratch cat fired a beam of golden energy out of its amulet at Torchic who took the blast full on before it could recover from the previous slash attack. The smoke cleared from around it cleared to show Torchic still standing, but breathing heavily. Both pokemon eyed each other panting heavily before they both collapsed.

"Both Meowth and Torchic are unable to battle, both trainers choose your last pokemon." The referee called out.

"You were awesome Torchic, now lets finish this Trapinch!"

"You fought admirably Meowth take a rest, time to battle Aipom!"

The two pokemon appeared and eyed each other, the aipom smirked seeming to think that Trapinch wouldn't be much of a challenge for it.

"Aipom use swift!"

"Counter with mud shot then secret power!"

With a swing of its tail yellow stars appeared and fired at Trapinch only for them to be blown away by the powerful mud shot. As Aipom dodged the glob of mud Trapinch appeared behind him coated in white energy before slamming into him. Aipom skidded across the floor from the force of the blow the turned to look at Trapinch who was now smirking at it.

"Use double hit!" Norman called out to his pokemon who attempted to use the move only to flinch.

Capitalizing on the flinched pokemon Ethan called out, "Rock tomb!"

Boulders sprung from the ground on all sides of Aipom before slamming together with him in the middle.

"Now lets end this Trapinch, use bulldoze!" Ethan shouted.

"Last resort." Norman said in a calm voice.

Just as Norman finished his command the rock tomb was blown apart as aipom broke free and charged at Trapinch. Trapinch who was cloaked in brown energy crashed straight into the normal type. The collision kicked up tons of dust forcing the referee to turn on a fan to blow it away. When the dust settle Aipom was on the ground knocked out while Trapinch had taken heavy damage.

"Haha what a tough little guy, last resort is a move hat gets stronger the more of a pinch the user is in and we were cornered pretty badly." Norman laugh as he pulled an object out of his shirt and walked over to Ethan after recalling his aipom. "Congratulations Ethan on winning the Balance Badge." He handed over the small barbell shaped badge, which Ethan accepted with a smile.

"Thank you very much Norman, battling you was an honor." Ethan said before attacking his new badge t his bags strap. He returned Trapinch and headed towards the pokemon center t get his team recovered and to see how Alexa was doing with the portable pokeblock maker.

00000

Woah this battle really ate up the word count~ I feel happy looking at the battle scene. Anyway a shout out to Colorfulmoon, whose OC Penelope Olson will be joining our two heroes next chapter. Also other travelling companion OC's male please. I don't want Ethan roaming around with a harem/ lets throw him a life line outside of this estrogen ocean~

Your thoughts on this gym battle? To easy? Ethan's pokemon knocked out to easy? any and all critics welcome~


End file.
